Albus Potter and the secrets of the unwound future
by daxkat
Summary: Albus and his friends go back in time to when harry was at achool, to gather clues to stop Voldemort's evil son
1. Chapter 1

Albus potter and the unwound futureBy Katie .L.L. Notman

Prologue

"This is the story of albus potter, the greatest time traveller. His story must be stored in the archives of everlasting time as a guide and warning to past, present and future time travelers... "

She finished writing, threw the book into the dancing blue flames and dissaparated, into nothingness…

As the train rounded the corner, Albus slid open the door of the first compartment he came to. This was a bad move. He was chased out by a hoard of angry seventh years. The next time he was more fortunate. As he entered the second compartment, he caught sight of a small boy with mousy brown hair, who was sitting up in the luggage rack, holding his knees up to his chin. A small black kitten was asleep beside him on a thick red jumper.

The boy did not seem to realise Albus had entered the compartment, so Albus cleared his throat to make himself noticed. The boy looked down at Albus and smiled. Albus was slightly taken aback, because one of the boy's eyes was purple, and the other was hazel brown. .The boy noticed the confused look on Albus's face, and said

' oh, not again'. The small boy then shook his head and his eyes both turned green. He took out a mirror and examined his eyes. 'Close enough.' he sighed.

'My name is Thomas', he grinned. 'Sorry about the thing with the eyes. I'm a metamorphmagus and i can't really control my powers properly yet.'

Albus climbed into the luggage rack, his tiny kitten, Ginger, clinging to his back, mewling. 'I 'm Albus' he said, settling himself beside Thomas.

'Aren't you Harry Potter's son?' Thomas said

'yes' Albus replied.

Suddenly, a girl with a small pointed nose, light brown plaits, freckles and a look of terror on her face ran into the compartment. She pulled a silky, flowing, watery looking cloak out of the inside pocket of her robes and threw it over herself. Instantly she became invisible.

A moment later, a blonde boy wearing black Hogwarts robes and a horrible smile ran into the compartment, followed by two large, chubby, thick looking boys.

Albus noticed that the boys looked a lot like how his father had described Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, the horrible boys from his father's school days. He felt a sudden jolt of fear in the pit of his stomach. If these boys were related to his father's old foes, he would have to keep a close eye on them. A very close eye indeed.

It took a while for the boys to realise that there was anybody in the compartment, until the blonde boy looked straight up at Albus, Thomas and the cats.

"Well, well, well! Aren't you Albus Potter? Son of the man who made my father's life misery while he was at Hogwarts?"

Albus didn't know whether to say yes and be proud of it, or to steer clear of aggravating these boys…. Because now he knew. It was Scorpius Malfoy. And he was heading straight for the invisible girl, as if he knew where she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A first sight of Hogwarts

"You're a slippery creature, aren't you!" Sneered Scorpius, pulling out a wand from the folds of his Hogwarts robes.

But what could he do? Thought Albus, fidgeting nervously up in the luggage rack. We haven't been taught any magic yet, and anyway, if Scorpius did know magic, he wouldn't dare hurt this girl on such a busy train, would he? But maybe he would; after all, he is the son of Draco Malfoy, foe of many Hogwarts students from when Albus's father was at school…

"And don't try to run away, you stupid girl" laughed Scorpius. "I can see your foot." And sure enough, the girl's foot was clearly visible, even though her body was invisible beneath the folds of the invisibility cloak.

Albus had an invisibility cloak too; it used to be his father's when he crept around the school, unseen, with his school friends, Ron and Hermione, who were some of Albus's aunts and uncles.

Just before Scorpius reached the place where the obviously terrified girl stood, a plump, short, kindly looking witch, slid open the door to the compartment. She was pushing a large refreshment trolley laden with all sorts of magical sweets, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavour beans "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she wheezed.

Scowling, Scorpius and the two large boys walked out into the corridor, fuming with anger at how they had been stopped by a short old lady.

Phew, thought Albus .That was close.

Albus and Thomas were so ravenous that they ate one of everything on the trolley, utterly enjoying every mouthful of it all.

When the smiling witch had gone, the girl took off the cloak and sat down, looking rather sad. "My name is Mia Jordan-Bell." She said, carefully nibbling the corner of a levitating chocolate bar that Thomas had dropped onto the seats below him. Instantly, she rose up into the air, so that her eyes were level with Thomas and Albus's.

"I'm Thomas" Thomas said, climbing out of the luggage rack, along with albus.

"and I'm albus"

Mia, Thomas and Albus sat together on the seats, the two cats sleeping at their feet.

"So how did you get on the wrong side of scorpius malfoy before we even arrived?"

Asked albus, curiously.

'Well..." started Mia hesitantly. "I put the jelly legs jinx on him"

"What did you do that for? Surely you knew that he will want to get you back for the rest of the year? And anyway, how did you know that spell?" Albus asked, amazed with mia's bravery.

"I needed someone to practice on" Mia continued. And he was being so stupid and childish that I couldn't resist it. And as for the spell, my dad showed me how. He's into jokes like that. He used to be best friends with Fred and George Weasley. You know, the owners of Weasley's wizard wheezes in diagon alley. But I suppose there is only George now, isn't there."

"is your dad Lee Jordan?" Albus asked. "because he used to know my dad when he was at school"

"Yes!" Mia replied "and my mum is Katie Bell. She plays for the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. She's a chaser."

Outside, it was now pitch black, like the whole train was in a never ending tunnel.

"LOOK! IT'S HOGWARTS!" yelled Thomas at the top of his voice. And sure enough, a massive, magnificent castle appeared in the distance. It had many tall turrets , towers and high gleaming windows, lit up from the inside . It was truly amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmede station, Mia, Albus and Thomas carefully climbed of the train onto the wet slippery platform. Albus felt very happy, very excited and very scared all at the same time.

What if he disgraced the name of Potter? What if he couldn't do any magic and had to be sent home? He couldn't bear the thought of going home and seeing the disappointed faces of mum, dad, and his sister lily if he could not do magic.

"First years this way" called a large man with an enormous lantern in his hand. The light flooded the platform, illuminating the heads of the rushing, noisy crowd of chattering and frantic students. Albus knew this man to be Hagrid, an old friend of Albus's father and the Hogwarts gamekeeper.

The excited trio squeezed their way through the bustling crowd towards Hagrid. Albus recognized Rose Weasley and several others, including Eden Longbottom, daughter of the herbology teacher Neville Longbottom, who was in the same house and year as Albus's father, Harry. Albus followed the rest of the year and gasped.

In front of him was a vast lake churning with masses of iron grey water. Bobbing up and down on the water were about a dozen little wooden boats.

"no more than four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled over the noise of the churning water and the loud babbling of the excited first years.

"Come on! Yelled albus excitedly, pulling Thomas and Mia with him. He suddenly spotted Rose Weasley standing on her own, looking very nervous about boarding one of the boats.

"ROSE!" yelled Albus, beckoning to her. "Over here!"

Rose looked slightly less nervous. She smiled slightly and walked over to the trio's boat. Then, rose clambered in, squeaking slightly as the boat tipped to the side. When everyone was sitting in one of the boats, the little fleet of tiny vessels moved towards the castle.

It was easier to see the castle from their vantage point on the lake, and soon there ware gasps of amazement and astonishment among the first years. Soon they were close enough to glide underneath the castle inside a small chamber. They were led up a flight of stairs and emerged into a huge, brightly lit entrance hall.

As soon as Albus had fully taken in what was around him, a stern looking woman wearing small round spectacles , giving the impression that they were looking at a raccoon wearing tartan robes, and a no-nonsense face.

"my name is professor McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. Here, you will learn that hard work, effort and kindness are profitable. When we enter the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You can earn house points for high achievement and effort in all areas of the school. Equally, rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup."

The grand doors opened, and the first years filed in. The ceiling was amazing. It seemed to Albus as if there was no roof, just the star strewn sky. Four long tables stretched the whole length of the hall.

When all the children had lined up in front of the long teacher's table, professor McGonagall placed a stool on the ground. On top of the stool, there was a tatty, dog eared hat.

"it's the sorting hat" whispered Eden Longbottom. And sure enough, the hat began to sing.

Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"When I call your name, put the hat on, and sit on the stool."

"Eden Longbottom!"l

The hat sat on her head for a few seconds before it shouted

"Hufflepuff!" Her father, Professor Longbottom, who was head of Hufflepuff, gave her a wink

"Thomas Johnson"

"Gryffindor" when Tom heard this, his hair turned red and he went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"Mia Jordan-Bell"

"Gryffindor"

This continued until all the first years had been sorted, all except Albus.

"Albus potter"

Suddenly, albus heard a voice in his head…

"Another potter! Hmm…

"Gryffindor!"

Albus was so happy he didn't know what to do. He went to sit down with Rose, Mia and Thomas. He saw Scorpius scowling at him from the Slytherin table. But albus didn't care. Not now that he was in Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The feast, bed and a surprise

After all the first years had been sorted, every kind of food you could imagine appeared in front of the students. There was roast, fish and chips, bacon, eggs, peas, gravy, and strangely, there were also lemon sherbets. The students piled their plates high with mouthwatering meals.

"This is amazing!" cried Mia

Albus got a terrible surprise when a ghostly head appeared out of his plate of lasagne and spoke

"Hello, how are you?" He asked, rising up out of the food to hover above the table. He was wearing an old fashioned set of Tudor looking robes and a large ruff around his neck.

"Fine" Albus replied, still a little shocked.

"I am Sir Nicholas de mimsy porpington, the resident ghost of Gryffindor tower. Also known as nearly headless Nick." He pulled on his left ear and part of his head came off.

"But I am not at all like the Bloody baron over there" He pointed over at the Slytherin table, a look of strong dislike on his ghostly face.

On the other side of the room, a horrible looking ghost was swooping around the Slytherins, cackling nastily. He was covered in a silvery substance that looked awfully like blood to Albus.

After all the students were full with delicious food, the feast vanished, leaving the plates gleaming clean again. The students then fell silent, to listen to professor McGonagall

"Welcome students!" Smiled professor McGonagall. This year, I need to tell you that the Slytherin dungeons will not be fit to live in, and so extra beds have been placed in Gryffindor tower."

Many groans from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables echoed around the hall.

As usual, the forest is a banned area. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, students, that if you do venture into the Slytherin dungeons, you may never come out. That is all."

She turned away from the school and walked out of the room. At once, the first years who were in Gryffindor and Slytherin followed a prefect towards a marble staircase, which led to many more staircases.

"Wow!" said rose Weasley, smiling, as they climbed the wide stone stairs. "this is much better than Mum and dad described it!"

"It is rather amazing isn't it!" cried Mia, happily, as they were walking along a long, wide corridor. Grand paintings were hung along the walls, their inhabitants running up and down inside them, whispering excitedly about the new intake of first years.

"Aaah! Aren't they sweet?" cried a lady, who was painted inside a rather beautiful painting of a lush meadow.

Eventually, after climbing a long, winding staircase, the Gryffindors emerged into a beautiful common room. Thick red and gold carpets lined the floors, whilst large, squashy armchairs were arranged in a cosy looking circle around a roaring fire.

The boys all climbed yet more stairs, until they reached their dormitory. Albus was so completely tired that he changed into his pajamas straight away. Without realizing that he had put his trousers on back to front, he collapsed onto his four poster bed and fell fast asleep.

Albus awoke in the pitch blackness. It was surely still the middle of the night. So why had he woken up? He turned round onto his back with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was looking straight into the face of Scorpius malfoy. And he was smiling nastily, with his wand raised..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Dormitory Duel

Albus knew that this was a pretty sticky situation. It was his first night and here he was, in bed, with malfoy bending over him, holding a wand. He felt helpless and vulnerable, and he didn't know what to do. He chewed his bottom lip, as he always did when he was nervous.

"Scared, Potter? Sneered Scorpius, pulling Albus roughly down onto the floor. His head smacked on the ground, making tiny lights appear in front of his eyes. He staggered upright, pulling himself up using one of the oak bedposts. Albus groped in the darkness for his wand. He found it in his night bag and pointed it at Scorpius.

Before albus knew what was happening, Scorpius shouted;

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!

Albus felt as if his stomach had been left on the ground as he rose twenty feet into the air. He heard Scorpius laugh maliciously before albus fell back onto the bed, dazed. He got off the bed, wondering what spell he could use. And then he remembered! His father had taught him just one spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS" cried Albus. It worked. Scorpius's wand flew out of his hand and Albus caught it neatly.

"What's happening?" said Ron Crreevy groggily. Ron was named after Albus's uncle Ron, and his father was as a family friend.

"YOULL PAY FOR THAT ONE, POTTER! Scorpius bellowed. He snatched back his wand and strutted off to bed.

Albus turned around to talk to Ron, but he was snoring peacefully, his feet halfway up the wall.

Albus didn't think he would sleep again that night, but before he knew it, it was the next morning. He awoke to the sound of a bell ringing in the astronomy tower.

He got dressed eagerly, full of excitement about what the new day would bring.

"what do you think our first lesson will be, Al?" asked Tom as they walked down the staircase.

" It'll be potions" said a cheery voice to their left. They turned around. It was mia, looking particularly scruffy, with her hair still in yesterday's plaits and her shirt untucked. One of her socks reached nearly to her knee, whilst the other sagged round her ankle. Grazes on her knees gave the impression that she was clumsy and a bit wild.

"How do you know? Asked Thomas, carefully making sure his tie was long enough and his top button was done up.

'Standing next to each other', thought Albus as he sat down at the breakfast table, 'they look just like chalk and cheese'

"I know its potions, because of this" said Mia, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket. It's a timetable. I went and got one from professor McGonagall"

Annoyed that Mia had thought of something clever, Thomas ate his bowl of cornflakes in stony silence.

'Sorry Thomas" I should have taken you with me" said mia, loosening her tie as a stern looking teacher looked her way. She smiled sweetly at the teacher, happy to be able to get away with her scruffy uniform.

'Come on, we'll be late for potions" said Thomas.

Reluctantly leaving their delicious breakfasts, Mia and Albus followed their friend aot of the great hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-lessons 

Albus and mia followed Thomas to potions. It was a thoroughly enjoyable lesson. Not because Albus did well, but because everyone who wasn't in Slytherin had a good laugh at the Slytherin's expense. Scorpius's potion exploded, spraying the Slytherins with what looked and smelled like cat sick.

The potions teacher, Professor Finnigan, who was Irish, had messy brown hair and dark eyes. He couldn't help laughing at the Slytherins, and this was perhaps the best part of Albus's day.

The three children found that the castle was more difficult to find their way around than they had first thought.

Their second ever lesson was History of Magic, which Thomas thoroughly enjoyed. He took pages of notes while Mia and Albus played hangman on the corner of a piece of parchment.

When Thomas kicked them under the desk and gave them an extremely disapproving look, , they started taking notes. after a few minutes, however, they had began drawing moustaches, big lips, eyelashes and long hair on pictures of the minister for magic that were inside that morning's issue of the 'Daily Prophet' newspaper.

The third lesson of the day was Herbology, so Professor Longbottom met them all outside , near the greenhouse that contained the less dangerous specimens and a tray of puff plants in need of re - potting.

They spent the hour re potting puff plants and talking about the plans for the year, which included going on a trip to the garden centre in Hogsmede to purchase new slug eating bushes for Hagrid.

Professor Finch was an elderly, frail-looking teacher who spent the lesson bragging about how he was the first wizard to ever transfigure a house into a castle

"It was many years ago," he croaked, "and something I will never, ever forget.." He stared up at the ceiling, glassy eyed.

"How is he so old?" Asked Thomas, when they were back in the common room after dinner.

"Wizards have a longer life span than Muggles," reminded Mia, absent mindedly twisting her messy plait around her index finger, which was tipped with a severely chewed nail.

"I was looking forward to learning with Professor McGonagall, after all , my parents described her as being an excellent teacher, but obviously as headmistress, she has other things to do with her time." Said Thomas, opening his transfiguration book at page four, and began to write his essay about 'The theory of basic transfiguration' He began writing in very neat writing about how the object starts to form it's new shape, when a loud, eerie ticking noise filled the common room.

It was more than just a simple ' tick tock of a clock, it was much more meaningful, a sound that burrowed right inside your soul, filling you up with sorrow and the kind of fear you get when you feel as if you are being watched.

Albus got down on his hands and knees, and pressed his ear to the floor. The noise was coming from far, far below him; deep in the roots of this ancient castle. It was coming from the dungeons, the forbidden, dangerous zone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Slytherin dungeons

"It's coming from the Slytherin dungeons" said Albus, frowning. He stood up and paced back and forth in front of the fire, chewing his bottom lip."We need to go down there and see what made the noise."

"But we can't!" said Thomas indignantly, closing his book and rolling up his completed essay. "Professor McGonagall said no!" Abruptly, the ticking stopped, allowing them to think more clearly.

Mia sighed, stood up and said "all those in favour of going to have a look" She raised her grubby hand, along with Albus.

"Two against one" said Albus, finishing doing Mia's essay for her and rolling it up.

"OK then" mumbled Thomas, casting a disapproving look at the both of them. "But if we get caught creeping around then I'm blaming you" He pointed at the other two, who looked at one another and nodded.

"We'll need some essential items" proposed Albus, grabbing Thomas by the wrist and pulling him up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, which was very crowded because of the Slytherins.

They approached Albus's bed quietly, because many of the other first year boys were asleep, snoring peacefully in their beds. Albus rummaged through his un-organized trunk, and pulled out a large piece of parchment, yellowed with age.

It was the Marauder's map, a useful item that showed a detailed map of Hogwarts and tiny labeled dots, each representing a person. This would come in handy for creeping around under Mia's invisibility cloak, to check where people were around them. Albus's brother had and invisibility cloak, it had been their father's.

After meeting mia in the entrance hall, the three children crept down to the Slytherin dungeons, treading on each other's feet as they stumbled around awkwardly.

As they reached the door, Thomas pulled out his wand and whispered "Alohamora" Mia and Albus both heard the lock click, and the door swung open.

They all gasped. The room was dark, dingy and completely empty, except for a large, beautiful, life size portrait of a man. Albus knew this man to be Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts back when the trio's parents were at school. They took of the invisibility cloak and let it fall to the ground. Their sudden appearance did not seem to surprise or aggravate Dumbledore, on the contrary, his face split into a wide smile.

"Ah" he said softly. "And you must be Albus Potter, Mia Jordan-Bell, and Thomas Johnson, are you not?"

Albus, Mia and Thomas nodded, their mouths open in astonishment. How did he know their names?

"I commend your bravery, children, but the time has not yet come for me to reveal why I summoned you down here tonight"

Albus was perplexed. "You summoned us here?" "How?" asked Albus, still baffled about how he could have possibly summoned them to this dark and eerie place.

"My dear boy" said Dumbledore, sitting down on the leather armchair in which he had been painted. "You still have much to learn before you can become as great as your father. The ticking noise, that was me. You and your friends here are the only ones that heard it. You see, that is the sound of time itself, and only time keepers feel and understand it."

"Time keepers?" exclaimed Mia "what are they? Who are they?"

"Alas, I have said too much." said Dumbledore. "When the time comes, I will summon you here again, and when that time comes, I need you to be ready. Take this as a reminder to keep being ready."

He passed out a small golden object on a chain. It had a tiny hour glass in the middle and words around in it in a strange language. Albus took it.

"And now, you must go to bed" sighed Dumbledore. And with that, Albus and his two friends left the dungeon, and climbed the stairs to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – A discovery

Over the coming weeks, Albus and Mia were too excited about the prospect of flying lessons coming up in November to spare much of a thought to the gold hourglass necklace.

Thomas. However, spent all of his spare time in the library, trying to find a lead on what the necklace could possibly be.

This gave Albus and Mia some time together.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Mia asked Albus as they walked by the lake one rainy lunchtime. Albus's floppy black hair had plastered itself in front of his emerald green eyes and making it increasingly difficult to see.

"Tornados" said Albus, pulling Mia inside, where it was warm and brightly lit. They decided to go to the Library to see if Thomas had found any useful information about what the hourglass could be.

As they were making their way down a flight of stairs that led to the entrance hall, Mia stopped and pulled Albus behind a statue of an old wizard who was holding something in his stone hands.

Before he could see what it was, Scorpius Malfoy and the Goyle twins turned the corner.

"Come out, Potty!" sneered Scorpius menacingly. The Goyle twins guffawed stupidly and grinned idiotically. Scorpius gave them a pitying look and yelled "Come out Potty, and I won't hurt the girl!"

Albus looked at mia, who was clearly terrified.

"I know you're up to something, potty! I've seen you and your little friends in the dormitory looking at something, so you give it to me now, or I attack the Girl."

Albus heard the truth in these last few words. Scorpius would attack Mia If he found her, so he came out from behind the statue to face his foe.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" cried Albus. Scorpius rose twenty feet into the air and then fell back down onto the Goyle twins. Silence followed. The three bullies had been knocked out.

"It's a time turner" cried Mia suddenly, pulling albus towards the statue. And sure enough, the plaque beside it read 'Albus Dumbledore with the last time turner' He was holding the gold necklace, and strangely enough, Albus thought he saw the statue wink at them.

"This is the necklace!' exclaimed Albus.

"We have to tell Thomas! And with that, they dashed off to the library to tell Thomas. Before they reached the library, however, the mournful, spine tingling ticking noise came.

"WE HAVE TO GO!" yelled Mia frantically, running towards the entrance to the dungeons, dragging Albus with her. As they approached the door, they found that Thomas was already there. They all ran into the dungeon and came face to face with the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, at last. It has been many weeks since last we spoke" Dumbledore's smile had vanished. "I need you. The time has come for you to travel. Travel back, to the time when your parents were at school. I need you to blend in, pretend that you belong. You will be disguised as Hogwarts pupils from twenty years ago.

Thomas, you need no disguise, as you have those clever little powers of yours. Your name will be Benjamin Yates, a Hufflepuff Student"

Obediently, Thomas screwed up his face in deep concentration. Suddenly, a tall, floppy haired Blonde boy with brown eyes now stood in front of them.

Dumbledore then pointed his wand at the other two in turn.

"Welcome, Andrea Chalmers and Dax Fudge"

Albs and Mia looked down at One another, their mouths open in astonishment. For they had changed, just like Thomas had.


End file.
